


So Wrong, It Feels Right

by DebsterClintashaLove



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Groping, Jealousy, Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Friendship, Swearing, Touching, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsterClintashaLove/pseuds/DebsterClintashaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I see the way he looks at you, Scar. He looks like he doesn't even know how good he has it with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Wrong, It Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> Since there were no photos of Scarlett and Jeremy from the CA2 premiere, this fanfiction happened.

"I can't wait until this little bundle of joy is born!" Cobie said as she put her hands on my little baby bump. "Just imagine how badass they'll think you are once they watch you in all your Marvel films!"

"I'm planning on using that as an incentive so that if he or she acts like a little shit, look what mommy can do." I replied with a sarcastic grin, and we both burst out laughing, as she removed her hands from my belly.

"Best part is you actually will. You'll be an awesome mom. Just imagine the little Hemsworths and Johanssons and Renners running around on the set!"

"Won't that be cute." I smiled back, as she took another champagne from the waiter passing by.

"But for now, no alcohol for you missy."

"Aww, I can't get shit-faced drunk with my favorite?" I joked back.

"No you cannot, darling."

Anthony started making his way over to us, slightly pushing Cobie out the way.

"Don't hog Johansson, Cobie. She's not your wife." he said with a laugh. Cobie walked closer toward me, putting her arm around my waist, and I did the same.

"Hey, you're the newbie, bird boy. She is my wife, and I can hog her all damn night if I want!" Cobie yelled with a laugh. I shrugged my shoulders with a smile.

"And since you're new, meet Cobie drunk off her ass." I said, sarcastically waving a hand to her. She looked back at me with a sadistic grin and leaned over to press a kiss to my cheek.

"You know you love me, beautiful."

"Yes sweetheart, I do, and you're looking quite gorgeous yourself." I replied, beginning to hug her head. She began walking back over to Anthony, playfully punching him in the shoulder repetitively.

"Gotta love her." Anthony replied with a laugh, which I returned. Clark began walking over to us from Chris and Sebastian and Hayley, and Cobie flipped out once she saw him.

"Clarky!"

"Well, while you get to deal with your drunk agent, I'm going to go find Renner, because I know how much you love her." I leaned over, resting a hand on his shoulder to tell him.

"That will be a hell of a time." he replied sarcastically with a laugh, as I walked away. I couldn't find Renner anywhere through the theatre, but then I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me out the theatre door.

"What the hell...?!" I yelled until I realized it was Jer with his cute little smile. I relaxed once I saw him, but then punched him in the shoulder and enveloped him in a hug. "Jesus fucking Christ, Jer, you scared the shit out of me."

"Get your mouth out of the fucking gutter, Hot Sauce, you've got a little one in there listening!" he joked, as he pulled away to put his hands on my belly.

"Well how do you think it got there, Jer." We both laughed out. I stared at him, as he admired my little bump, and he just looked so handsome, so sex...what the hell am I thinking?! I'm engaged, about to be married with my fiancé's child on the way. "Um, Jer, you can.."

"Oh shit! Sorry..you look really beautiful tonight, Scar." he said, embarrassed, as he took his hands away.

"Thank you, Jer, and no, it's fine." I replied, as I leaned against the wall. "Why aren't you in the party? Are you okay?"

"It's nothing." I could see in his eyes that he had so much more on his mind than he was telling me.

"Jer, you can tell me what it is. Best friend right here." I said with a smile. He smiled back then let his head fall before looking back up at me with an almost pained expression.

"Can I be honest with you, and you not get pissed at me for it? Like, what if I told you that I think that a guy you were with doesn't love you.."

"Is this about the baby? Is a little birdy jealous?" I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest, my cleavage becoming more noticeable than before.

"No, no, not the baby! I'm happy for you, but...about Romain." he said defensively.

"Look, I know you don't like Romain, I get that. You two weren't on the best terms when you met-"

"I don't not like him, I don't like the way he treats you." he said, cutting me off.

"Jer, he treats me just fine." I told him, shocked by his statement. I knew he didn't like Romain, but I didn't know he felt like this.

"That's not what I see, Scar."

"He loves me."

"Oh really?" he replied, appalled by my statement.

"Yes really! I'm wearing his fucking engagement ring, and I'm carrying his child!" I yelled back, angrily.

"You think that means he fucking loves you?"

"Of course he does! Jesus Christ, why are we even having this conversation? Quite frankly, I'm a little pissed I wanted to come and find you now, because you're being a dick!"

"I'm being a dick, really? For caring about you?!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jer? I know you don't like him, but seriously if you're jealous that I fucked my fiancé instead of you-"

"Wait, you think I'm mad that you fucked him over me? I don't give a shit about that!"

"Then why are you being like this?!" I yelled in frustration, throwing my hands up. He sighed, lowering his voice and trying to breath. He reached over to take my hands in his, staring back up into my eyes, beginning to relax me.

"I see the way he looks at you, Scar. He looks like he doesn't know how good he has it with you. He's got the most beautiful, perfect woman ever and on top of that, is about to have a child with her. He doesn't care, and you know it." he said said softly, and I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"Jer, he does love me, and I love him.."

"That's complete bullshit, Scar. I know what it looks like when you love someone and believe me, it's not when you're around him. He wanted to be with you to get his name out there. He wants you for publicity. I want you for you. I want to make you happy, make sure you're with someone who is going to take care of you and love you and treat you the way you deserve to be treated. Not as a trophy, something to put out there, but an angel who's one of a kind." he said, pouring his heart out to me.

"Jer, what are you trying to say?" I choked on my words, the tears slowly running down my face.

"I can't make it anymore simple, sweetheart! I'm in love with you! And I'll do whatever it takes to be with you for the rest of my life, because I can't hide these feelings anymore."

"But you and Sonni, and me and Romain."

"I'm not with Sonni. I only dated her, because I thought it would help me get over you, but dammit, nothing will. No one compares to you. I want those beautiful curves, gorgeous cheekbones, stunning hazel eyes, voluptuous lips, golden locks, bright smile, crazy silliness and one-in-a-million personality." he confessed, his hands meeting at my hips.

"Jer, I just," I began sobbing harder, and he lifted his hand to wipe away my tears softly, "I'm hard to live with. I'm not perfect. I'm stubborn, I'm petty, I'm uncooperative, I've ruined all my relationships, and I don't what to fuck up what we have."

"Scar, I want to be with you. I love your stubborn, uncooperative ass. I'll put up with it every day for you, because that's what I love about you. Hell, you've wiped the floor with my dignity and self respect, all with a smile on your face, and I took it. I kind of loved it." he smiled, and I chuckled back, "I love your perfections and imperfections, Hot Sauce. I'll do whatever it takes to get you in my life." he replied, telling me everything he felt. I stared back into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. I'm looking at the man who cares more about me than anyone ever has my entire life. I didn't love Romain like I loved Jer. Romain doesn't want any part of me now. I gave into temptation, moving closer to him, my hand on his neck, the other curling into his hair and pressed my lips to his. Just like the movies: sparks flew, something I never felt with Romain. It was so wrong that it was so right and so damn perfect. Our lips moved in harmony against one another. I pulled back slowly to look at him. I wanted him. I wanted him so goddamn bad, and I pulled his lips back to mine. This kiss was hotter and more intimate, lips moving against one another, tongues playing with each other, but it was all so right and felt so good. We both pulled back to catch our breath, a smile spreading across his lips.

"Jer, what the hell is wrong with me? I'm so fucking sorry.." I cried out, pulling him into a hug, my fingers running through his hair, and I felt his arms wrap around me.

"It's not your fault."

"Bullshit. I'm the one who ignored you. I didn't let you in, and I could've had this all along if I had just given you a chance. I would've been so much happier. I'm so fucking in love with you. I want to be with you, Jer, I really do, but please," I plead, my fingers still tangled in his short hair, and my fingers ghosting along his neck, "I have to work things out with Romain first."

"Do what you have to do. I'll always be here for you, Scar. I just can't believe I finally have you."

"Well, now you have to keep me."

"Oh really?" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, so, what do you plan to do to make me stay?" I replied seductively, making my voice raspier than usual.

"Damn, your fucking voice is so beautiful..your skirt is a little too tight for what I had in mind, but luckily I can think on my toes." he grinned back, his hands making their way up my sides to hold my breasts, most of them easily accessible to him as the tightness of the top nearly pushed them completely out.

"That is lucky." I moaned, biting my lower lip, as he kneaded my breasts with his perfect hands, before burying his face into my chest.

"Fucking perfect, Scar.." he mumbled, as he began kissing, licking, and nipping my breasts, hands still kneading, and worshipping me like I was a goddess. He made me feel like I was the most perfect woman in the world, and I awarded him with my moans and gasps.

"Mmm...fuck, Jer..so good, baby.."

He began kissing back up my collarbone to my neck back to my lips. I kissed him back, my arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him as close to me as possible.

"You win, I'll stay." I whispered against his lips.

"See what you've missed out on, Hot Sauce."

"I fucked up, no question about it. I love you, Jer."

"I love you too, Scar." I pecked his lips one last time before I began pulling him back into the theatre by his hand to go meet back up with Clark, Cobie, Anthony and now Hayley and Chris. We talked together the rest of the night, drinking, all except for me, and laughing about times on the Avengers set and thinking about the new ones to come for Age of Ultron. Jer stood behind me the rest of the night, his arms hugging me from behind and his head resting on my shoulder. He kept his hands on my belly like the child was his own. He really, really cared about me more than I even knew. No one questioned us all night since they just thought it was normal of us because of how close of friends we were. He would whisper sweet comments in my ear all night like, "You're so beautiful.." and I'd return them with a smile and a kiss to his cheek. The party began to die down, and we made our way outside to our cars. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his arms were wrapped around my waist, as we came to say our goodbyes.

"You were such a badass, as usual, in that movie..but I'm going to have to remind Chris about being so touchy with you."

"Ooooh, how cute, my Hawk is jealous, is he?"

"I just don't want to lose my Tash... I love her so much." he replied, sweetly, and I pressed my lips to his cheek.

"Don't worry. I'm a big softy my Hawk, but I can take care of myself. You'll never lose me, Clint. I was wearing your arrow, now wasn't I?"

"That was a nice touch, your idea?"

"Maybe.." I replied mysteriously.

"Well, whoever decided that made a great choice, my Spider." We both smiled at each other, and he leaned down to press a kiss to my forehead and wrap me in a hug. "I wish you could come home with me. I just want to cuddle you all night and hold you and love you, but I know you've still got Romain, so... I just wish."

"Well, you know, Romain isn't here. He didn't come since he knew I was only going to be in L. A for a short time, and you're the only one left for my ride so.." I looked around before looking back up at him and pressing my lips against his, "..I guess I have no choice but to go home with you."

"That is unfortunate isn't it." he replied, taking my mouth back with his, tongue slipping between my lips.

"Very unfortunate." I whispered, while our lips continued to move against each other's.

"Are you okay with that?" he pulled away to talk to me sincerely. I kept my eyes locked with his, bringing my hand up to caress his cheek.

"Yeah, as long as you are."

"You know I want you, but I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

"I want to be with you tonight, Jer."

"Of course, Scar." he replied sweetly before escorting me into the car. He got in after me, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him and pressing a kiss to my cheek. I laid against his chest, keeping myself pressed up against him. He laid his head on my and softly whispered, "I love you."

"Thank you, Jer. For everything. I love you, too."


End file.
